A suspension device is known in Patent Document No. 1 below in which an upper portion of a wheel supporting member (a knuckle) is pivotably supported on a vehicle body via an upper arm, while a lower portion of the wheel supporting member is pivotably supported on the vehicle body via a lower arm and the lower arm is made up of a front-side arm portion which is pivotably supported on the wheel supporting member at a vehicular width direction outside end thereof and a rear-side arm portion which is rigidly connected to the front-side arm portion at a vehicular width direction outside end thereof.
This suspension device is configured such that when a load in a vehicular longitudinal direction is inputted into a wheel, a rubber bush joint at a front end of the front-side arm of the lower arm is elastically deformed and the rear-side arm portion which extends in a vehicular width direction is deflected in the vehicular longitudinal direction to thereby permit a longitudinal motion of the wheel supporting member, whereby longitudinal compliance for the wheel is secured so as to enhance the riding comfort.
[Patent Document No. 1] Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. JP-A-9-290610